


Home

by pcy_kyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcy_kyh/pseuds/pcy_kyh
Summary: Jae and Brian broke up six years ago.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the relationship of Sunwoo and Bora of Reply 1988. (Its title on my notes was Sunwoo-Bora break-up but make it Jaehyungparkian lol). I just finished the drama and I really love their story and I also love jaebri, so, this is my small contribution to the jaehyungparkian community. :) I hope you enjoy it! :)

Brian just got off a toxic shift, one of the many in his internship. This semester, he was assigned in the Emergency Room and although he loves being a doctor, he would also love some time to at least finish a decent meal.

He was about to grab his backpack and head home, eager to hit his bed when one of his classmates barged in the doctor's quarters.

“Brian remember that coupon I haven’t used yet the last time I lent you my notes?”

Brian nodded, reminded of that time he borrowed his classmate’s more detailed notes.

“Well I’m using that now.” Brian could only lift an eyebrow, silently asking his classmate what favor he would want from him.

...

Jae has been on the cafe for five minutes, he double checked the address given to him, making sure that he was on the right place for the nth time. It’s not in his nature to attend blind dates, he would rather spend his free time studying considering that he’s just a few months away from being the lawyer he always dreamed to be. But with the way his senior described the guy he’s meeting, he really couldn’t let go of this chance, even if it’s just a one percent chance, he will grab it.

_ He’s my brother’s favorite student. Top of his class at Yonsei, and apparently the perfect guy everyone wants to date. He’s a few years younger than you though but I don't think it matters with you Jae. _

Please let it be him, please.

Jae was so into his thoughts that he didn’t notice the other person arriving, it was when he heard that voice he missed the most when he was pulled out of his wishful thinking.

“Jae? What are you doing here?”

...

_ Six years ago Brian’s world revolved around Park Jaehyung. He adjusted his schedule around Jae’s, always the one willing to accommodate the other. He doesn’t really mind though or that’s what he tells himself everytime Jae arrives 30 minutes late in their dates, or that one time he waited for an hour in the subway station next to Jae’s university only to receive a message that he’ll be extending in the library and they should just reschedule their date. Brian knew what he was getting into when he decided to date Park Jaehyung, law student in Seoul National University, the smartest guy in their block. Everyone and their mothers knew Jae will be a prosecutor one day, and Brian is nothing but supportive of his dreams, that’s why everytime something comes up with Jae and his insane study schedule, Brian tries his hardest to understand, even if sometimes when he’s in his own room staring at his ceiling, he feels a bit neglected. _

_ Jae loves Brian, he loves the younger more than he lets on. He loves the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, and the way his lips turns into a pout when he’s upset. But most importantly, Jae loves how good of a person Brian is. He’s the perfect son mothers would want for their children; student council president, top of his class, and a good son to his single mother mom. He’s a reliable friend, and a selfless person, always putting others first before himself. So everytime Jae misses a date, or forgets to call Brian after a long day of lectures and studying, his heart hurts for the younger. Although Brian has tried his hardest to hide the pain from him, Jae knows he’s suffering. And it’s not like Jae can do something about his situation, his family has high expectations from him, he is on a scholarship, every point on his grade matters, the competition is cut-throat and Jae knows he can’t afford to slack off. As much as he wants to spend time with Brian, his studies won’t just allow it. And Jae, no matter what people say about him for his sharp tongue and ability to argue would never want to see someone hurting because of him. He never wished to take Brian’s feelings for him for granted, he doesn’t want to be unfair to him. Brian is young and is yet to experience a lot of things. _

_ After all his sacrifices for his dreams, Jae thinks if this is how the universe would repay him, by making him choose between the love of his life and his and his family’s dream?  _

_ So on the last day of that year, Jae made his decision. _

_ “Let’s breakup Younghyun. I’m sorry.” He says as he removes Brian’s hold from him. Turning his back, afraid that if he looks at the younger his resolve would crack. _

_ “Hyung if you take another step, I won’t see you anymore, ever.” _

_ With tears flowing from his eyes, Jae ran away. Away from the love of his life, telling himself repeatedly that he’s doing both of them favors by doing so. _

_ I don’t want to hurt you anymore Brian, please be happy without me. _

...

It was Brian who broke the silence first, afterall this is the first time he is seeing the older after he moved away from their block to focus solely on his studies.

“Why are you here hyung? How could you do this to me? Seriously?! He’s my classmate hyung! He is my friend! Is this your way of saying to my face that you’ve moved on? Because if it is, congratulations I got your message loud and clear.” Brian was about to stand up and leave the goddamn cafe when he heard Jae speak, his voice low as if he didn’t want anyone even Brian to hear.

“I missed you.” Jae was now looking at Brian and the tears in his eyes made the younger sit back on his seat. He always wanted to hear those words from Jae before, waited for him to come back to him, he only needed to say those words and Brian will be running after him.

“I missed you and I wanted to see you Brian. When I heard it’s someone from your school, from your department, I wished it was you. I knew realistically speaking, there were equal chances of it being you and not, however I had no way of making sure it wasn’t you unless I come. So even if there’s only a one percent chance, I grabbed it. Even if it turns out that it isn’t you, I wanted you to hear, to know that it was me, maybe then, you’ll remember me, maybe you'll wonder how am I doing, maybe you'll think of me again."

Brian was speechless. A part of him wants to jump the person in front of him and just kiss him senseless but another part of him, the one who’s love was left out in that cold winter night, the one who was hardened by the heartbreak of being left by the one he loved the most, is angry, not quite ready to forgive yet.

“I can’t believe after all these years, you’re still selfish Park Jaehyung.” He glared at the person in front of him.

“ I know I’m selfish, call me whatever you want Brian, and I’m sorry for hurting you all those years ago. I wanted to say that I regret leaving you, that if given the chance I’d turn it back around, but I don’t. Even if it hurt, even if it still hurts me now, I will never regret letting you go. We wouldn’t be who we are now if I didn’t do it Bri.”

“You don’t know that. And you won’t know that because you left.” His hands turned to fists, years of pent up anger slowly coming to surface.

“I left because I saw what our relationship was doing to you. You were making me your world Brian, and I was scared because I cannot do the same. I had to choose myself or time will come when we will no longer recognize ourselves.” 

“But still, we could have talked about it! You could have told me your fears but you chose to leave me.” His voice broke when he said that, suddenly, he felt like the boy he was six years ago, wanting to run after the love of his life but too scared to be rejected again.

“I was a coward and I’m sorry. I have no better excuses for what I did and I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me. I miss you Kang Younghyun, I loved you, and I still love you. I want to be with you again, make things right, if you think our relationship is worth a second shot, you know where to find me.” And with that, Jae left Brian again. 

That night Brian laid awake in his bed, replaying all his memories from six years ago in his mind. He stopped doing it a few years ago when he thought he came to accept that Jae will no longer come back to his life, but with his sudden reappearance now Brian fell back to old habits.

....

It was a sunny day when Jae left the library premises. He was just about to insert a quick lunch (if you could still call it lunch since it’s already three in the afternoon) before he resume with his review. 

He was stopped in his tracks when he saw who was waiting for him at the entrance, with a gentle tap to his heart, as if telling it to be brave, he walked towards the person in front of him, not knowing whether they will leave this place hand in hand, ready to take on the world or with backs turned to one another.

“Hyung, can we talk?”

Jae lead him to the nearest bench, they watched as people passed by them, letting the silence envelope them.

“You can tell me your decision Brian. I’m a big boy and I can take it. Whatever it is, I respect it and know that everything I told you last week were all true.” Jae fiddles with his fingers, uncertain of what he will see if he chance a glance at Brian.

“I have three conditions hyung, I mean Jae.” Jae nodded, signaling the younger to proceed. "Three conditions, and if they are all okay with you, we can give this another chance." Jae remained silent, waiting for the younger to continue.

“First, I want to drop the honorifics. From now on I want to call you Jae, or have cheesy nicknames with you like baby or whatever it is we decide on later on.”

Jae nods his head, accepting the first condition. “That’s fine with me. The next?”

“I want you to see me as your partner, I want to be there for you when things are tough, hold your hand, give you strength, just, I don’t want to be tossed aside again when things turn unfavorable. I want us to be honest to one another, tell each other when we’re scared, I want to share everything with you Jae, good times and bad times. Will you let me?”

Jae removed his glasses, his vision blurred from all the unshed tears. Slowly he looked at Brian, who was looking at him, love evident on his eyes. He grabbed the younger’s hand and held it tight, just the way he knew he should’ve done when they were younger. “If you’ll still accept me?” a smile makes it way on his lips as tears falls down in his face. His heart warms at the thought of having Brian beside him every step of the way. With him just a few steps away from his dreams, there were times when Jae felt like he’s gonna explode from so much pressure, it was Brian and the thought of him that motivated Jae through the bad days, when he felt like he could no longer go on, he thought of Brian and his warm smile and warm hands.

“And lastly, Jae, I’m not putting pressure on you but I want you to know that if we decide to give our relationship a try again, I’m doing it with settling down with you on my mind. Of course I still have to finish my internship and you still have to pass the bar, we still have a lot to do in our lives, but I want you to know that for me, you’re my end-game. I don’t want to rush you into a decision Jae, I’ll be waiting. I already did for six years, I wouldn’t mind waiting again but I just want you to know that.” With that, Brian enveloped him into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Jae felt like he’s home. No matter how many years have passed, Brian will always be home to Jae, he is his comfort, his sanctuary. The only one who wasn’t afraid of him, the only one who understood, and Jae can’t imagine his life without him. 

“No need to wait for me Bribri, it has always been you for me.”


End file.
